


Idle Town

by username_doctor



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_doctor/pseuds/username_doctor
Summary: This town will never changePeople come and go, it's all the same.The idle town will stay as it staysAnd everyone I love's in this place.Inspired by the song Idle Town by Conan Grey





	Idle Town

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Idle Town  
This town will never change  
People come and go, it's all the same  
Speed the roads on our doubting days  
To any place that's far away

Zach held his breath as he walked past the teenagers hanging outside of the high school. His home town was never going to change, the hushed voices spreading rumours that may not necessarily be true. The harsh glares if you do something that's not considered remotely normal. The homophobic slurs that get passed around school if someone is suspected of being gay. Yet alone what happens to someone who is actually gay. During the 20 years that Zach had been living in the town, nothing had changed. People came, people went. Zach's life was as normal as it could have been, well up until he was 10 when one Owen Grady moved nextdoor, the 12 year old soon became fast friends with Zach. Once Owen could finally drive, Zach remembered smiling and rushing out the house to join Owen in his battered second-hand car, which Owen affectionately named Blue. They would speed away from the town and it's rumours, that were quickly being spread about the two boys and the amount of time they spent together. They would go as far away as their curfews would allow, spending time talking and laughing. It was one day when they had drove as far away as they could, when Zach was 16 and Owen was 18 when they finally kissed, it was clumsy but perfect. 

I never learned anybody's name  
We all vowed that we wouldn't stay  
Kissing signs on the interstate  
All we do for now is sit and wait

Zach never bothered to make friends at school, he had his music and he had Owen, who promised to always be there for him and always look after him. When Zach was 12 and Owen was 14 they vowed they would leave the small town and make a life for themselves. They would smile and laugh as they sped away from the town. This happened quicker for Owen than it did for Zach, when Owen left for college. All's that Zach could do was sit and wait for his turn to go to college and then run away for good for Owen.

In our idle town, in our idle town

The town would never change, but Zach and Owen would. They would grow not only more and more in love with one another but up and out of the town they both called home.

Yeah, we invent our own little games (in our idle town)  
When the lights out at the stadium, hey (in our idle town)  
Making life a spinning arcade (in our idle town)  
And curfew's at midnight, we watch the sunrise  
We watch the sunrise  
We watch the sun

Zach and Owen spent many days and nights creating fun games that they would play for days on end. Just two boys falling slowly in love with each other, whislt battling monsters with old branches in the forests. They would laugh and they would cry. There were arguments and make ups. There was confusion and clarity. The night before Zach's 17th birthday he broke the curfew that his parents had set him. He and Owen spent the night on the hill that overlooked the city. They sat in Owen's car kissing passionately and slowely. Just basking and savouring each others company. They watched the sunrise and although Zach got into a large amount of trouble and he was tired, he would still swear that it was the best birthday he had ever had, since he was with Owen for the most of it.

Springtime when the air is thin  
We're getting antsy and they're noticing  
While everybody's off partying  
We're watching stars over ice-cream

When Owen had left for college, Zach was able to drive he would always drive to the hill that meant so much, he would just sit and think mainly about how much he loved and missed Owen, their regular calls could do nothing to change the ache in Zach's heart. When Zach was 18 Owen finally returned for the summer, while everyone hung out at the beach or went to parties Zach and Owen would do things together. Zach's favourite was when they ate ice-cream in Owen's car on the hill overlooking the town.   
Yeah we invent our own little games (in our idle town)  
And everybody's trying to escape (in our idle town)  
Killing time at the yellow café (in our idle town)  
And curfew's at midnight (in our idle town)

Zach and Owen went on many dates, during their time together in their home town, while outsiders would just see it as two friends hanging out, Zach and Owen knew different. They would spend many times avoiding their curfews and killing time in the cafe closest to them, until it was dark enough for them to make their way to the hill. Where they would reminisce and laugh. 

Yeah I think that we'll all be okay   
The idle town will stay as it stays  
And everyone I love's in this place  
So curfew's at midnight  
We watch the sunrise

Zach smiled as he walked through his old town, eventually reaching the hill, where Owen was waiting a rose in his hand and goofy grin on his face.   
"I got you this Zach" Owen proudly declared.   
"I can see, you dork" Zach said with a smile.   
He made his way over to Owen and kissed him, pouring all of his love into the kiss.   
"Remember when you first told me you loved me?" Zach asked  
"Sure do! It was at this very spot in my first car Blue, we were eating ice-cream and were long past curfew and I was very much I love with you. Hell I still am and always will be" Owen replied.  
Zach smiled at the memory. So long as he was with Owen, everything would be okay. Sure the town would never change but it held so many memories so Zach couldn't bring himself to care, even if it was just for a minute. As Owen wrapped his arm around Zach's waist as they sat down to watch the stars. Zach felt as though he was 16 again and falling in love with Owen for the very first time. They stayed on the hill until the sun rose.   
"I love you, Owen."  
"I love you too, Zach."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Feedback helps me to improve, so let me know what you think!  
> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> E x


End file.
